In Heat
by Kyuubiluvr68
Summary: What would happen if Alec went into heat? Shorter than i would have hoped it to be but time isn't always on my side.


**A/N: This is set sometime in Season 2 (of course) and Logan is still living in his apartment and Max hasn't ended it with Logan yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel but I so wish I owned Alec!**

**Warning: Horny Alec lol**

**Summary: In Season 2 they never covered anymore with the whole going into heat issue. I would believe that Alec would also go into heat since he is a X5. I was wondering what would happen when Alec went into heat. This is what I would imagine happening!**

* * *

Every once in a while, the poor transgenics, who happened to have feline DNA in their cocktail, would go into heat. For a few days, these poor souls would have to go to extreme measures to make sure they woke up in their own beds. ALONE. Many were already used to the never-ending cycle and became more aware when they were in heat. They were able to get help from friends to keep them under control, or unless they already had someone special to them, it was easier. But for some, those who were on their own in the world, it was much harder. The sudden urges were unbearable and it didn't matter who took care of them.

That was the case for one transgenic who was trying to scope out some body to scratch his 'itch' in a bar called Crash. Sure he had friends, but he wouldn't go crawling to Original Cindy with this certain problem. Max. She would understand what he was going through. Understand why he so wanted to take the girl from the table in the corner to his place and… UGH! He needed to keep his head clear for the mission at hand. Get out of Crash. ALONE.

"Hey there Alec," came a voice from behind. Turning around, he saw Sketchy sit on the barstool next to him. "Can I have a refill?" he asked the bartender. "So, what brings you to Crash, my good friend?" Sketchy was obviously drunk.

"Just trying to clear my head." Alec gestured at the newly filled pitcher of beer. Sketchy answered by nodding his head towards a table in the back. Seated there was Original Cindy talking to Max. Max. "Mind if I join?" Without waiting for an answer he walked up to the table.

"Sure, no problem," the blonde muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Alec quickly seated himself next to Max and started talking fast trying to get out his problem before Sketchy returned. "Max, I need your help."

"Why would I want to help you?" Max cared for Alec as a friend and a fellow transgenic but she wasn't going to light up on the guy. He still cost her money and well wasted time with him getting into crazy situations that only he was capable of getting into. Whatever he got himself into this time, he could get himself out.

"Well…I have this little situation," he chuckled nervously. "You see, my feline side seems to be taking over lately." He smiled, clearly embarrassed about confessing his issue.

"Boo, what is your boy talking about?" OC had gone through one of Max's heat cycles but she wasn't thinking clearly with the alcohol already working its magic. But she understood that it must have been something involving Manticore.

"Honestly, I have no clue," she stated as she took the pitcher from Sketchy who just returned.

Sketchy looked at Alec who had a look of desperation and Original Cindy who had a puzzled look on her face. "What did I miss?"

Seeing that he was going to get nowhere with the unaware Sketchy, Alec had to think quickly. And he did. "Oh, nothing." He looked over at Max who was still holding the pitcher and was about to pour a cup when he swiftly kicked her leg…hard. The pitcher flew out of her grasp and spilled its contents on the dirtied floor.

"Son of a…"

"Oops! Clumsy Max. Looks like you'll have to go get another. Here, I'll pay." Alec shoved to emptied pitcher into Sketchy's hands along with a few dollars.

"Um… sure thing," he muttered as he got up and turned towards to bar once again.

Waiting until the Jam Pony messenger was out of earshot, he turned back towards Max.

"I'm not joking Max! I seriously need your help," he growled under his breath.

"Why should I help you after you just barely broke my foot!" Max's voice was raised and that meant she was angry. No one ever wanted Max angry. But she did have the look about her when she was angry. Her beautiful eyes glaring at you with that fiery passion of hers. And just the thought of what she could do with the anger in the bed…UGH! He really needed to get out of here.

"Fine I'll cut to the chase! I'm in heat and if I don't get out of here, I'm going to blow my top." Alec didn't notice that he was now shouting. The other patrons in the bar all turned to stare at the shouting transgenic. "I have to get out of here," he uttered and darted from the bar not caring that they saw his inhuman speed. They were probably too hammered to even register that he left.

"Do you think you should check on your boy?" OC asked Max. When Original Cindy asked someone a question, it was more of a statement than a request.

Sighing, Max stood and followed Alec's trailer outside the bar.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Sketchy returned and placed the beer on the table.

"What's your problem, Alec?" Max had followed him out of the bar into on of the many alleyways. She was finally able to hang out without any Eyes Only work and now she was wasting her time with a horny Alec.

Alec glared at her. "I think I made my problem pretty clear back in Crash!" By now he was hyperventilating and started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"And what do you need my help for. I would imagine that you would be jumping this opportunity to get laid," she said.

Alec sighed and stopped pacing. "Because I don't want to sleep with just anyone Max." He started walking towards Max.

"When has that stopped you before?" she asked sarcastically. Alec was acting strange…well strange for Alec.

"That's because I didn't have anybody that I truly wanted." By now he had Max up against the wall. "And that's you." He leaned in to kiss her but receive a hard slap to the face.

"You really do have it bad, don't you?" Max pushed Alec aside. "Follow me." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him along towards her bike. "Hope on," she said as she got herself comfortable on her ride.

"I could think of more things than just that," he chuckled. Max just rolled her eyes and waited until Alec was on and had his arms around her waist. "This is comfortable," he muttered.

"If those hands of yours even dare move one inch up or down, you're road kill," she stated bluntly and drove off.

* * *

At the moment, Logan was finishing up the current case he was working on for Eyes Only. Recently, a group of Steelheads were steeling drugs from the hospitals and selling them for extra cash. To say it simply, he was exhausted and wasn't in any mood for what came next.

"Logan?" Max. Lately, things between them had been tense because of the virus that was meant to kill him. Out of all the things that could kill him, the woman he was in love with had to be one.

"I'm in here," he answered. Max came around the corner with Alec, who was sporting a black eye, right behind her.

Max came a good distance between them. They already had too many close calls. "What can I help you with Max? And why does Alec have a black eye?"

She looked over at Alec who was now sitting on Logan's coach. "Mr. Feely over there couldn't keep his hands to himself!" Logan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "That's the reason why I came here. I was wondering if Alec could spend the night here."

"Um… well I guess he could sleep on the coach." He looked over at the transgenic who was anxiously wringing his fingers and kept looking around the room as if expecting someone to suddenly jump out. If Logan didn't now better, he would have labeled him as a junkie in withdrawal.

Max's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Do you remember that little talk we had about the whole feline DNA problem?"

Logan's expression was confused as he racked his brain to try to remember. Hmm… feline DNA? His eyes widened as the memory struck him. "Oh, I remember. You guys go into heat just like cats do."

"Exactly, and Alec here is going through his little cycle."

Logan burst out laughing. For doing so, he received a death glare from Alec. "What's so funny?"

"It's just hard to imagine that there's a difference from when you're not in heat and when you are." Max joined in with the laughing.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Max had left and went to return back to Crash and left Alec in the care of Logan. Logan and a horny Alec. Never a good combination.

"Do you have a TV?" Alec asked once Max left. Logan answered by pointing in the other room. "Thanks." Logan was about to go to his room when Alec returned. "Hey, do you have porno?"

Tonight was going to be a long night.

About midnight, Logan ventured into the room in which Alec was in and saw him sound asleep on the sofa. He turned to TV off and switched off the lights. Now it was his turn to fall asleep.

Usually, it took maybe a half an hour for him to fall asleep but today luck was on his side and in a few minutes, he was off in dreamland. For five hours slept soundly. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the figure in his doorway. Only did he notice him until he was at his bedside and had knelt down so they were face to face. The breath of this man was what awoke Logan. It was strong and it seemed as if the stranger was hyperventilating. Opening his eyes, he was met with very familiar green ones.

"Alec! You scared the hell out of me. What is it you want?" He grabbed his glasses from the side table and looked up at Alec. His hair was messed up for what he could guess was a fitful sleep and he kept licking his lips over and over.

"What I want?"

"Yeah, I want to know why you had to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Well…I kind of made a mistake," he whispered guiltily.

"What kind of mistake?" he asked seriously.

"When you went to bed…I kind of sneaked out."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I did."

Logan reluctantly got out of his bed and walked into his living room. There, on his expensive sofa, was a stark naked girl with a blanket covering her. She seemed to be asleep but wouldn't be for long.

He turned back to Alec with his face red with rage. "Out!" he yelled and pointed towards to door.

"Ah, come on Logan, I couldn't help it!"

"I said OUT!"

Alec spent his night at Max's place where she bound him to a chair and made him watch Daytime TV all night long. Alec never bothered Max again when he went into heat.

**

* * *

**

End Notes: I was actually planning on this going in a different direction but I ended up ending it short and sweet. Please review if you liked it and even if you didn't. This is my first Dark Angel fic so please be gentle. =)


End file.
